biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Global change, ecosystems and sustainability
20.06.2019 AM Jacquemyn What are abrupt changes? Feedback loops and Trophic cascades. What could be the consequences on global scale (figure of land use change of Earth through time!) and what can we do about it? Planetary boundary framemwork & sustainable society measures. He asked about the Maya's and the criticisms of the PBF What conversation translocation tools are available? Give definition + examples. What are their main disadvantages and how can we counter these? Honnay Land sparing and land sharing, examples. Land sparing is regarded as the best one if food rise were to increase, why? Disadvantages of land sparing. 17/06/2019 afternoon Jacquemyn What conversation translocation tools are available? Give definition + examples. What are their main disadvantages and how can we counter these? What are the main causes of pollinator decline? What can we do about it? Is IPM a feasible solution? Somers Explain remote sensing. 17/06/2019 morning Jacquemyn Describe main GHG and how they get into environment. Give solutions. What is biological control? What are the reasons that companies, people, government don't promote it. (one of last slides with the opinion of several instances, for example against own market (companies of pesticides)) Somers Crowdsourcing, explain. 14/06/2019 afternoon Jacquemyn Oral --> What are the biggest reasons carbon emissions, what can we do about it? Managed relocation, criticism, example, feasibility Honnay Agroforestry (dis)advantages 19/06/2018 afternoon Jacquemain 1) a)Consequences of the loss of megafauna b) Trophic rewilding and illustrate with examples. c) What are the challenges of rewiliding? 2) a) main criticism of managed relocation? b) measures to asses feasability of managed relocation? Honnay 3) Coffee Agroforesty is presented as best option for conservation of biodiversity and increase of food production. (something like that) Do you agree? List advantages and disadvantages. 11/06/2018 afternoon Jackmais: 1) Biological control: a) Explain the history and different methods and give examples b) Why is augmentative biological control not applied on a broader scale right now? c) What needs to change to apply augmentative biological conrol on a broader scale? 2) a) What are the main (antropogene) greenhouse gasses? b) What are the origins of these GHG? c) How can we reduce these GHG? Honnay: 3) a) What is the difference between Land Sharing and Land sparing? b) Land sparing is generally accepted as the best approach. Explain.? c) What are the disadvantages of Land Sparing? 22/06/2017 afternoon Jaquemine: a) explain how global change is affecting human health and human societies through examples (sea level rise, more disease outbreaks, etc.) b) How can we make human societies more sustainable and at the same time conserve biodiversity (answers: stabilize/reverse human population growth, bio fuels and more use biological controle/land sparing) Honnay: a) explain land sharing and land sparing + give 2 examples of each b) Land sparing is generally accepted as the best approach. Explain. c) Are there any disadvantages of land sparing? Which? How can we solve them? 19/06/2017 afternoon Jacquemyn a) Discuss the consequences of the loss of megafauna. b) Discuss the concept of trophic rewilding and illustrate with examples. Duffy a) Which processes underlie the global decline in pollinators. Discuss their relative importance. b) What can be done to prevent a further decline? 12/06/2017 morning Jaqkuemine: a)What is an abrupt change and give 3 examples (figure on slides important) b) What are the implications of this for the global ecosystem c) How can you recognise it and what can you do about it on local an global scale ( planetary boundry framework?) Honnay: -Advantages and disadvatage of ex situ and in situ conservation of coffee